


Whatever Comes To Mind

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is some sort of bad-poetry-inspiring monster of blindness and self-absorption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Comes To Mind

He is just like whatever comes to mind.

Sugar dissolving lazily in coffee, curling bold and white in a bitter helix; the cozy warmth of sleeping in on a snow day, cute drool and floppy hair and tiny "wibbawibbawibba" noises; brightest stars nobly lighting the Great Hall's imitation sky. The star thing is easy because of the name and all, but Remus also gives consideration to a sliver of moon peering out from a cloud and thinks that fits better; thinks that on the other side, that moon is full.

Remus is a twenty-two-year-old who spends entirely too much time thinking up flowery similes that will be recorded for the uncaring eyes of posterity in a journal he doesn't know what else to do with. Sirius Black is just like whatever creature it is that spends all its love on the _wrong people_ , and blithely ignores he who cares the most; the one that never really tried to understand the consequences of his actions. He is some sort of bad-poetry-inspiring monster of blindness and self-absorption, and Remus ponders the possible misassignation of nicknames, and puts the journal away in December.

 

He finds it in a trunk fourteen years later; finds that nothing much has changed.


End file.
